The present invention relates to a rear view mirro for vehicles, and more particularly to a rear view mirror which provides a wide angle view from the right side and toward the rear of the vehicle and which substantially reduces or eliminates the blind spot which cannot be imaged by conventional rear view mirrors. The mirror surface itself has a kidney-shaped configuration and forms a single contoured reflective surface while avoiding the use of any generally, spherically shaped reflective surfaces. The mirror of the present invention is also designed so that an air flow is directed across its surface for maintaining the surface free of any debris which would obscure the vision of the viewer.
Rear view mirrors which include generally convex reflective areas have been developed for providing a view which is more extensive than that which can be provided by a flat reflective surface. Such rear view mirrors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,375,953, 3,628,851, 3,764,201, 4,012,125 and 4,331,382. However, these mirrors do not provide a full view of the rear and rightside portions of the vehicle and furthermore there is no provision for removing debris such as dirt or rain water from the mirror which frequently occurs during a heavy rain storm. Furthermore, these prior art devices do not substantially eliminate the blind spots normally associated with rear view mirrors and accordingly it is difficult for the driver of the vehicle to clearly observe vehicles approaching from the right, rear side of the vehicle.